


(You're the) Devil in Disguise

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bond!AU, F/M, Gen, Work!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song ha un graffio sanguinante sulla guancia, un polso gonfio sul quale spiccano livide le impronte di cinque dita crudeli, fasciature approssimative sulla spalla, sul cui bianco sono già spuntati fiori rossi e lucidi di sangue, ma entra in scena con il portamento di una regina, fiera nel suo Valentino rosso e salda sulle Louboutin di vernice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're the) Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> **Work!AU** a modo mio per la [terza settimana del COWT3,5 di Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)

**(You're the) Devil in Disguise**

 

 

All'MI6 tutti si aspettano che il Quartermaster – nome in codice 'il Dottore' - sappia tutto di tutti.

Sarà per la sua lunghissima anzianità di servizio – si vocifera che sia _nato_ nell'edificio, e che sia molto più anziano di quanto non sembri – o forse per il fatto che sembra avere occhi, orecchie e persino _mani_ dappertutto.

Ci si aspetta ancora di più che sappia tutto degli agenti doppio zero, in particolare del _suo_ 007, agente Song.

Una volta, in un momento di pensieroso sentimentalismo, l'ha definita 'il diavolo sui tacchi alti'. Se l'agente Song non gli avesse fatto rimangiare le parole con un solo sguardo, la descrizione avrebbe fatto il giro dell'intera Agenzia, e avrebbe riscosso un gran successo.

Di tutti gli agenti doppio zero, l'agente Song è la più scatenata e pericolosa, sempre pronta ad essere scaraventata dalla cresta di un'esplosione, a saltare da un vagone all'altro di un treno in corsa privo di macchinista, a infilarsi nei meandri della rete fognaria, a indossare un paio di tacchi vertiginosi e un vestito rosso.

È raro che le sue missioni non culminino in successi pirotecnici, ed è altrettanto raro che non distrugga ogni volta in mille pezzi le creazioni all'avanguardia realizzate con minuziosa cura dal Dottore.

Anche questa volta la missione si è chiusa con una vittoria in nome della Regina e del Paese, i piani missilistici dispersi sono stati recuperati, il nemico lasciato indietro esanime sul tetto di un palazzo, con una presa d'aria nel cervello.

I dettagli della vicenda giungono nelle profondità della Q-Branch prima ancora che l'agente 007 torni a fare rapporto, lasciano il Dottore meditabondo e corrucciato.

Non è il ragazzo che sembra, e non è il genio un po' svitato che la sua scelta di abbigliamento sembra suggerire (pur essendo un genio, grazie tante). Ha conosciuto la guerra, il sangue, la perdita e la morte e pur coltivando una varietà tutta propria di compiacimento alla notizia del successo dell'agente Song, non riesce a non scuotere la testa con fastidio alle descrizioni colorite dell'avvenuto.

Tanto è concentrato, che non registra l'aprirsi delle doppie porte di sicurezza, l'ingresso maestoso del suo agente preferito.

River Song ha un graffio sanguinante sulla guancia, un polso gonfio sul quale spiccano livide le impronte di cinque dita crudeli, fasciature approssimative sulla spalla, sul cui bianco sono già spuntati fiori rossi e lucidi di sangue, ma entra in scena con il portamento di una regina, fiera nel suo Valentino rosso e salda sulle Louboutin di vernice.

Nonostante le ferite, il suo rossetto non ha una sbavatura.

“Salve, dolcezza,” annuncia l'agente Song con un sorriso malizioso che le accende gli occhi e le scava una piccola fossetta nella guancia. “Sono stata brava, questa volta,” prosegue prima ancora che il Dottore possa ribattere, restituendogli armi e gadget con la mano sana.

È la prima volta, da quando collaborano, che riporta indietro ogni singolo pezzo di attrezzatura, con a malapena una scalfittura sul calcio della pistola (in un flash immagina River colpire l'aggressore che le ha spezzato il polso) e mezza dozzina di proiettili in meno.

Ed è la prima volta che ritorna ferita così gravemente, riflette il Dottore mentre prende la pistola dalle sue mani e la ripone per pulirla e ricalibrarla in seguito.

“Sei già stata in infermeria?” domanda il Dottore dopo un istante di silenzio. Ottiene in cambio un sorriso indulgente e un sopracciglio alzato da parte dell'agente Song, il tutto completato da una piccola risata.

“No, dolcezza, ci tenevo a restituirti tutto, per una volta. E immagino che tu abbia già sentito i dettagli più succosi della missione. Il rapporto sarà pronto per stasera, a meno che tu non voglia sentire le parti che verranno censurate. Sono particolarmente interessanti,” prosegue la donna, con un sorriso seducente.

Il Dottore ha l'impressione che il suo stesso cravattino voglia strangolarlo. Abbassa lo sguardo, che scivola liscio sulla superficie lucida delle scarpe di River, si schiarisce la gola tossicchiando imbarazzato. Appena al di fuori del suo campo visivo, River si avvicina di un passo al tavolo, vi si appoggia.

Il Dottore è abbastanza sorpreso da alzare gli occhi di scatto, cogliere l'espressione della donna un attimo prima che si ricomponga e gli offra ancora una volta il suo sorriso più sfrontato, i suoi occhi più brillanti di divertimento. Ah, ma certo.

Balza in piedi, le offre il braccio con un gesto galante – e perché si appoggi, cosa che non ammetterà mai di dover fare.

River Song, agente 007, non mostra mai i danni subiti.

Una ferita sanguinante può far scena, può essere drammatica, ma soltanto se sfoggiata con un sorriso divertito e aria noncurante, e al diavolo il dolore.

“Puoi raccontarmi tutto mentre ti accompagno in infermeria,” ribatte il Dottore, sorridendo e cercando il suo sguardo – anche se si sente la faccia andare a fuoco, gli zigomi coprirsi di rossore.

“Soltanto perché insisti, dolcezza,” ribatte la donna, aggrappandosi al suo braccio con un minuscolo sospiro di sollievo che non sfugge al Dottore, e lasciandosi poi condurre al livello superiore.

Le doppie porte si chiudono con un soffio alle loro spalle. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi frullava in testa da un paio di giorni <3
> 
> Il titolo viene da questa canzone di Elvis: [(You're the) Devil in Disguise](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRR1GzMB-Fs)
> 
> P.s. trovate le trollate <3


End file.
